


Odd Predicament

by FlameWolf



Series: It all Started With a Baby [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Even When He's Pregnant, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Anal Birth, Loki Does What He Wants, Mpreg, Some Sex (GASP!), graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's adopted sister gets saddled with Loki for a whole nine months.  Little does she know what's really in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Loki or anything else from the Thor or Avengers franchises. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: Er... uh... please don’t hurt me too bad? Blame this one on mythology as well as a very mean muse.

    Things had started out normally for Katie, she had been happily working on something for the Avengers when S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury came into the room.  Just seeing the expression in his one dark eye told her that her humble project was about to get scrapped.  Sure enough, the pompous male had the gall to tell her she would be ‘rehabilitating’ Loki when she didn’t even answer to him.  The only person she ever bothered to listen to was Tony Stark and that was only some of the time, both amusing and aggravating the other heroes she had made quick friends with.  Thor had even told her that she reminded him of a female version of his brother, something she took as the highest compliment.

    Even when the trickster had been destroying her city, she had never seen anyone evil.  The one time she had gotten to see him, it had been before his sibling was going to take him back to Asgard to face punishment.  The arrogant Prince had been shackled, a strange metal thing over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.  His ebony hair hung in his sweaty, bruised face and yet his blue-green eyes shone with a hard defiance.  Then that gaze had shifted to her and something else briefly shone there, hunger.  Even with his state as her enemy and extremely injured, she wouldn’t have minded giving in to that look.

    Still, that didn’t mean she had to be happy about being forced to be his shadow until he was deemed rehabilitated.  A fact she let Nick know in a string of swearing as well as some well aimed tools thrown at his big, bald head.  She was still stomping around and pulling at her blonde curls in frustration when Tony cautiously came in.  He only had to duck a power saw as well as her drill, a good sign she was safe enough to approach.  Moving forward slowly, the man she considered her brother asked just what was wrong.

    By the time they were finished, her violet eyes held just a touch less murder in them.  “Besides, it isn’t as if you don’t absolutely love the shithead,” pointed out the Ironman, his words holding just a bit too much truth for her liking.  If she had been asked instead of ordered, she would have definitely said yes.  Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head lightly.

    “Fine Buckethead, we have a deal but you fucking owe me one and let me tell ya I’m not a cheap date,” the grease covered female snarled, looking forlornly at what would have been a magnificent solution to sending in living people to deal with terrorists.  Unfortunately her flow had been halted cold and she was unlikely to ever finish, only serving to fan her ire toward the commanding officer.

    Chuckling, Tony gave her a hearty pat on the back before kissing her cheek affectionately; his goatee tickling her skin.  “Thanks Kitkat.  How ‘bout I take ya to Wayne’s restaurant.  I know you’ve never been and I hear the food is great,” offered the arrogant, infuriating hero behind her.

    “Just as long as I don’t have to mingle with Bruce.  That man, something about him makes my skin crawl and it isn’t just his preoccupation with flying rodentia,” she replied, turning to ruffle Stark’s perfect, ebony hair.

    The prissy billionaire flailed at her before backing away to smooth the short mane back into submission.  Then he headed to the door, stopping in the entry before turning to give her a grin she didn’t like one bit.  It was the grin he had when he was going to do something to deliberately upset her.  “By the way, ‘Prancer’ is waiting for you in your suite to take him home,” he announced, running out with a laugh as she hucked a full toolbox at where his head had been.

    “Now, now Miss Stark, was that truly necessary?” came the chiding, accented voice of that dratted Jarvis.

    “You always take _his_ side.  I know he built you but would it fry your circuits to try to see where I’m coming from for once?  Also, I’ve asked you not to call me that.  It’s not like I’m actually related to him,” pointed out the irritated inventor as she took in her oil and grease smeared attire.  It didn’t take a mirror to know her face matched as she felt slight mortification rise up in her.

    “He was merely teasing you.  That is no reason to destroy the house by throwing things.  As for not being related to him, don’t let Tony hear you say that.  He’s adored you since the day he brought you here,” the computerized personality argued, only serving to irk her more.  The worst thing was, she knew the stupid bundle of circuits had a point.

    Sticking her tongue out at the camera that served as Jarvis’ eyes, Katie brushed off her filthy overalls with an equally dirty hand before leaving.  As she made her way to the suite she had been given for the occasion she wanted or needed to stay the night, the thirty year old found herself remembering the events leading up to her presence here as well as her relationship with Tony.  She had been so young when it all happened, barely fourteen, but she remembered it like it happened yesterday.  Stopping in place briefly, she closed her light purple eyes as she allowed the memories to simply wash over her.

    She had been out with her parents to get school supplies, complaining loudly about how she just wanted to go home to watch her favorite show.  They had just entered the aisle for bookbags, when a large group of thugs burst into the store.  They opened fire, hitting her dad in the initial spray.  She could still remember the blood pouring from his mouth and chest wound as the light went instantly out of his eyes.  From there, she watched as he fell; knowing before he hit the linoleum that he was dead.  Her mother had let out a howl and rushed toward him, setting off another barrage of bullets and killing her instantly.  Kat could still remember seeing the bullets popping out of her mom’s back and making blood rainbows.

    From there, things descended into chaos; the brutes forcing everyone to lay on the ground while she stood there and watched her parents’ blood pooling on the linoleum.  A gun muzzle was shoved into the back of her head and she felt her bladder let go as she heard a trigger cock.  Just then, a man made of red and yellow metal came crashing through the roof near the entrance; startling the man pointing his gun at her long enough to allow her to crawl behind several bookbags and hide.  Covering her mouth, she had sat there and sobbed while she listened to guns and sounds of metal hitting flesh.  After an eternity it was over, metallic footsteps heading to where she was hiding.

    Whimpering in fear, she yelled for him to leave her alone; freezing when he pulled away the row of sacks she had hidden herself behind.  Removing his mask, the robot man revealed himself to be Tony Stark; someone she knew from the news.  Reaching up to him with arms coated in her mom’s blood, Katie began to cry as he scooped her into his arms with a smile.  From that day on, they had formed a sibling-like relationship,;the billionaire delighted to find she was a tinkerer like he was.  She had been inducted into the Avengers when she turned twenty-one and had been happily making things for them ever since.

    When she came out of her memories, the young woman found herself face to face with an amused looking Thor outside her door.  Quirking a brow at the state she was in, the musclebound male seemed to be biting his lips in an attempt to keep in laughter.  “Shut up surfer boy,” she snarled, using a nickname she had given him both due to his hair and his inability to think things through properly.  A fact that served to irk the handsome God to no end.

    “I have told you not to call me that.  I am here to make sure my brother behaves himself on his way to your home.  Once there, Heimdall will place a spell that will prevent him from leaving or using most of his powers,” he sighed, moving aside so she could enter her room.

    “Great, so Mr. Destructo is gonna be at my place alone when I have to work here,” Kat grumbled, imagining what her house would look like after one day.  The look on Thor’s face told her she very much wouldn’t like the next words out of his mouth.

    The Midgardian he had been assigned to was a strange one, not that he was so bored as to stoop to snooping around her pathetic chamber.  Allowing his blue-green eyes to travel the decorated walls, he found himself slightly amused by the wide variety of items she appeared to enjoy.  That was when he saw a sketchbook sitting on a dresser, propped against the wall and open to a specific page.  As he got close, he felt surprise and faint indignation that it was a sketch of him wearing that humiliating bit.  Still, it was a beautiful piece; the profile view she had used almost looking like it would leap off the page.  The entire picture was black and white with the exception of his one visible eye, which had been colored a vibrant green.  “What the fuck do ya mean I’m not allowed to come back here for at least nine months?!  I’m not some fucking nursemaid and I doubt I have much of a chance of ‘rehabilitating’ him anyway!  Just what am I going to do stuck in the house for nine months?!  We’ll both either go mad or kill eachother!” came an indignant, female scream from outside.

    Outside, the God of Thunder sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Its a precaution to ensure he won’t get out and cause trouble until you’ve had a chance to get to know eachother.  You’re going to need to build up a trust with him before you can even hope to leave your home without him destroying it just to see your reaction,” the older being pointed out, looking faintly exasperated.  Katie only flung her hands up into the air in defeat before heading to her door to fling it open.  She was a bit taken aback when she saw her would be charge standing right on the other side.

    For just a moment, she could have sworn she saw recognition flash in his blue-green eyes before they hardened and shifted to his older brother.  “So she’s the one Fury thinks can ‘melt my heart’,” he sneered, his words making her smoldering anger go right back to blazing, indignant rage.  Going stiff, the inventor turned to give the blond male behind her a glare that would have combusted a piece of paper to ash.

    “Care to explain?” she hissed, her voice holding a deadly sweetness as she took in the guilty expression he wore.  That was enough to snap the last of her control like a fine thread and she could practically feel her temper flare to life.

    Walking towards the taller man with her small hands curled into tight fists, Kat stopped when she was toe to toe with the Avenger; glaring up at him as her nostrils flared.  “Please tell me that Fury, in all his infinite wisdom, didn’t decide to play matchmaker just to tame himself a God,” she bit out, her voice shaking with venom as her violet eyes spat hot rage.  When Thor only swallowed and hesitated, she made a disgusted noise before turning her back on the gentle oaf.

    “Of all the hairbrained, assholish, absolutely arrogant assumptions.  If Tony ever hears of this he’ll mount both your and Fury’s heads on pikes outside the building as a warning,” she spat as she stomped past the man she would be ‘taking care of’.  Still uttering nasty things aimed toward Thor and Nick, the blonde began to pack all of the clothes she kept here.

    To tell the truth, she spent more time here than in her empty house and almost all of her things were here.  To make things worse, she was entirely aware of two pairs of eyes watching her.  “Go and make yourself useful blondie and pack my tools and shit up.  Or do you think Loki can escape with Jarvis watching every inch of the house,” she hissed, shoving her clothes into a huge duffle before heading to the plushes scattering her bed.

    “Blondie?” she heard Loki purr at his brother in a teasing tone, no doubt getting the frown she was so used to seeing on the Crown Prince.

    “I must protest!  Loki may not have full access to his powers but he can still cause a lot more trouble than you may be aware of,” Thor protested, sounding irritated as well as genuinely worried.

    “Weren’t you just saying something about building trust?” Kat stubbornly quipped, feeling a slight bit of mean glee when the villain she had been saddled with laughed.

    “Go ahead brother.  I quite like this little Midgardian already, she’s got spunk,” urged the sleek male who had tried to take over her world not too long ago.  A masculine huff came in response before the sound of footsteps told her she had been left alone with her new housemate.

    Zipping her full bag shut once she had stuffed in a few plushes she wouldn’t part with, the flaxen haired spitfire turned to address the man she had been avoiding looking at.  All of her earlier rudeness toward Thor had been an excuse to not look at the far too handsome deity.  His inky hair fell to his shoulders, the ends feathering upward in soft curls.  His face was oval shaped while holding noble features, his turquoise eyes glittering slightly as he seemed to be looking her over.  Licking her suddenly dry lips, the thirty year old stuck out a hand for him to shake.  “My name is Katie,” she offered, leaving out her given last name.

    For a moment, the arrogant creature stared down at her hand as if it would bite him; then he was taking the appendage in his and giving a small shake.  “Loki,” he replied, leaving out his as well as their hands slowly halted motion.  Instead of releasing her, he lifted the appendage up to his face; seeming to sniff it lightly before placing a kiss on the top.  A kiss that made a wave of tingles go from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.  It was at that moment she knew she was in trouble and, from the smirk on his gorgeous face, so did he.  Then he was letting her go, looking very much like the cat that ate the cream as his brother’s footsteps began to approach.

    Thankfully, her home was in the middle of nowhere; making Heimdall’s particular mode of transportation no trouble at all.  When they had arrived in her home, Kat only suffered Thor’s presence as long as it took to unpack the heavy stuff.  As soon as that was done, she practically shoved him out the door and locked it; forgetting for a moment just who she would be alone with.  “Are you so eager to be alone with me?” came a satisfied sounding baritone from behind her, making her jump before she whirled to face her new roomie.  An angry reply faded when she saw that same, hungry expression she had the first time they had ‘met’.  All at once, his words rang far too true and she shoved her way past as her cheeks burned crimson.  As his laughter followed her, she knew she was in for a very long nine months.

 

_~~~Month 1~~~_

 

    The first week, she tried to avoid him to no avail.  As it turned out, he was able to teleport short distances as well as other small things that made it very hard to get away from him.  On top of it, he seemed to get some sadistic enjoyment from tormenting her and making her as flustered as possible.  Until he had started getting sick.  The first morning it had happened, Kat had rushed into the bathroom to ask him what was wrong; only to have him wave her off.  “It’s nothing to be concerned over.  Just make me some honey tea as fast as possible,” he rasped, his voice gruff from stomach bile.  Then he was heaving again loudly, making her heart got out to him.  As far as she knew, his kind didn’t get sick.  Whatever this was, it had to be making him miserable.  So she had made him the tea, helping him into bed as soon as his stomach had settled enough for him to move.

    In a few hours, he was acting as if he had never been sick; appearing behind her to blow on her ear when she was in the middle of something rather delicate.  Unfortunately the ailment repeated again tomorrow and the next day, eventually stretching into weeks of illness.  He was able to keep down food but every morning was Hell, making her come very close to calling for Thor or Tony.  The only reason she hadn’t was, other than the morning puking, Loki was in fine spirits.  When she asked why he wasn’t worried about what was going on, he would deflect her with a shrug and a phantom smack on her ass while he was right in front of her.  Thankfully it tapered off and Kat shrugged it off as some strange bug.

 

_~~~Month 2~~~_

 

    As their second month together wore on, Loki went from malicious teasing to almost flirting.  In a lot of ways this was more troublesome than what he had been doing before, resulting in awkward dreams that had left her aching and needy when she woke up more often than not.  Sighing, she wondered if he would leave her alone if she just had sex with him already.  He had already made working on anything nearly impossible, appearing out of nowhere to grip her hips and rumble dirty things in her ear with that sinful voice of his.  If this hadn’t been meant to be the trickster’s punishment, the young inventor could almost think it was hers.

    This morning, he was particularly insufferable; draping himself across her shoulders like a contented cat and breathing on the back of her right ear.  Repressing a pleasant shudder, Kat tried to ignore him in the hopes he would get bored eventually; sipping her black coffee with a disgusted grimace.  With the Prince of mischief around, she needed to be as alert as she could.  It was when he kissed her cheek that she had enough and shot to her feet.  “I’m going into the workshop,” she snarled, her heart beating far too hard as she made her way to said room.  If things kept on like this, she would be at his feet in no time and she was quickly running out of reasons why that would be so bad.

 

_~~~Month 3~~~_

 

    If she thought he had been bad before, he was nearly insufferable now.  After two months of seeming to be fairly even emotionally, Loki had turned almost bipolar.  One moment he seemed his normal, far too flirty self, the next he could be either extremely depressed or extremely angry.  On the one hand, this made avoiding him easier but in the other it made her life all the more complicated.  When she saw him, she never knew which side of the God she would be greeted with.  The normal or depressed, she could deal with.  It was the anger she was most afraid of and it was this side of him that was becoming more common as time went on.

    When he was sad, he just needed to be held for a bit, comforted for as long as he needed.  He never told her what was wrong but he didn’t need to, his soft sobs tearing at her heart as she held him.  In those times, he was a man who needed someone to care; not a criminal trying to work some possible angle to lower her guard.  Seeing that part of him had made her begin to fall in love with him, making his angry side all the more devastating to her.  His fury was so intense, all she could do was try to not draw attention to herself as she made her way to her workshop to hide until he felt better.  What made it worse was, while he wouldn’t harm her any other time, she got the sense he would in that state.

    Today, she made her way down cautiously; peeking into both the living room and kitchen to see where her charge was.  When she saw him stiff backed at the table, his hands curled into fists on the polished top; she felt the same wash of fear she always did when she saw him like this.  Tiptoeing slowly past the much taller male, she found herself ashamed of her cowardly behavior.  Still, Loki had powers she could only dream of; even _with_ most of them repressed.  As she made it to her workshop safely, she silently hoped this new trend stopped fast.

 

_~~~Month 4~~~_

 

    It didn’t stop, in fact it seemed to get worse the more she avoided him.  This, of course, only served to make her avoid him more; perpetuating a very tragic cycle.  Kat knew it would only lead to an explosion but she was helpless to stop it, finding herself too afraid of him to go near him.  It had gotten so bad, she had just started going back upstairs if he was downstairs at all.  She had gone from being outspoken and brave to acting like no more than a mouse, hating the change as she slunk down the stairs.

    When she didn’t see him, she breathed a small sigh of relief and hated herself even more.  Katie wasn’t scared of him, she had seen enough of his real attitude before all of this to know this rage wasn’t normal.  What worried her was where it had come from and was he going to take it out on her.  Grabbing some breakfast, the young woman headed right to her workshop; opening the door to find the very man she was trying so hard to avoid.  Blue-green met violet as their eyes locked.  There was deep fury in his eyes as well a betrayal she couldn’t begin to explain.  “You’re afraid of me,” hissed his baritone, sounding like an accusation as he slowly walked toward her.

    “Well, why wouldn’t I be?!  For almost two months now, you act like you want to bite my head off if I so much as hiccup!  Just what the Hell is wrong with you?!  You’re acting more moody than a pregnant woman,” the inventor snarled, some of her old temper flaring as her buried irritation rose slightly.

    The powerful being snarled, his magic glowing green around his closed fists as he crossed the distance.  Then he was capturing her face in his hands, taking her lips in a kiss that was full of teeth, aggression and just a touch of lust.  Soon the kiss softened as he backed her against a wall, his tongue practically begging for entry to her mouth.  Gasping in shock, she froze when the dextrous muscle swept into her mouth; his motions oddly tender while still holding a hint of domination.  Kat could only stand there, unsure of how to respond as want and confusion washed over her body.  Then, almost as soon as it started, he was pulling away; brushing a golden lock out of her pale face as he gave her a heated look.  “I’m sorry for making you feel afraid of me, especially after seeing just how much of a spitfire you can be,” he whispered, anger still burning in his now jade green eyes despite his gentle tone.

    “Just know I would never harm you Katie, not after how well you’ve taken care of me these past months,” Loki continued, brushing his lips against hers again.  Then he was gone, leaving her confused and more than just a little sexually frustrated.  It took several hours for her to realize he had called her by name for the first time since he had come here, always referring to her as human, girl, woman or Midgardian before.  She could only wonder what it meant as she threw herself into a project to take her mind off the strangeness of her situation.

 

_~~~Month 5~~~_

 

    This newest phase was even more troublesome than his two month long ‘bipolar’ episode she decided, finding herself with no true place to escape the troublesome male.  As of late, Loki had been acting like a cat in heat; rubbing himself along her back every opportunity.  To make it worse, he used all the knowledge he had gained from teasing her to his advantage.  Small nips on her neck, light rumbles in her ear, hands on her hips as he pulled her tight against his lanky body.  To put the cherry on top, she very much wanted to give in.

    As the month went on, Katie found it harder and harder to keep in mind this was exactly what Fury wanted.  The soft, almost pained whimpers he made when she would pull free were very quickly not making that matter so much.  They had also moved long past the point where he had been trying to manipulate her and into an odd companionship that was more than just friendship.  During his mood swing phase, she had grown to have some real affection for him and she didn’t have to ask to know that he felt the same for her.  It was clear in the way he touched and spoke to her, even his body language.  He had gone from being guarded and malicious to playful and more like a troll.  He had even conjured small gifts for her on occasion, simply because he had wanted to see a smile on her face.

    The dreams she was having also weren’t helping her resolve either, each one more graphic than the last.  She had even orgasmed a few times in her sleep, something her houseguest seemed to be able to smell as he acted even more amorous on those days.  It was like a torture, slowly wearing away at her innate stubbornness and need to prove a point.  She had always been too contrary for her own good, Tony often comparing her to a siamese cat or a wild wolf.  Burying her face in her pillow as she woke up from another dream of him over her, taking her slowly as the green in his eyes slowly took over; Kat found herself wondering if it really would be the end of the world to end this suffering for both of them.  After all, who said it had to mean anything?  Still, something inside her knew better.  That something knew she would be devastated if their relationship only amounted to one night of sex, no matter how mind-blowing it no doubt would be.

    Slowly shoving herself up, the blonde groaned in irritation as she removed the pillow from over her eyes only to scream out loud when she found the man she had been dreaming about straddling her hips.  Then she noticed he wasn’t moving or even blinking, his nostrils flared as he leaned down to inhale her scent deeply.  “L-loki what are you...?” she began, interrupted when he took her lips in a sweet kiss; his shockingly soft hands coming up to cradle her face.

    “I can smell that you want me as much as I need you.  I hear your soft moans of my name in your sleep, can feel your body hum with lust every time I touch you.  I found your stubbornness fascinating at first but now...  Oooh Kat,” he rasped, her name a growl on his lips that made the leftover lust from her erotic dream come back full force.

    Her hands found their way into his hair on their own, her fingers tangling in the silky locks before she was pulling the free with a mortified expression.  “I’m sorry, I...,” she began to stammer, only to be stopped by another kiss that practically begged for her to respond.  Not breaking the liplock, one of his hands took one of hers to place it back where it had been before.

    “Touch me, kiss me, bite me, scratch me.  I want all of your passion, your lust.  I hunger to hear you scream my name as I fuck you, over and over and over,” snarled the maddened male, his chest heaving as his eyes opened to meet hers.

    His practically glowing, pure green eyes were fully dilated, his white skin lightly flushed as she tentatively placed the hand he had taken on the back of his head.  Relaxing slightly, Loki kept looking at her with hope and obvious yearning as silence stretched between them.  After what seemed like an eternity, Katie licked her lips and gave a small nod as her breathing began to quicken.  “Say it.  Say it so I know you mean it,” the dark haired deity demanded, moving to settled between her legs.  Every inch of his lean body was tense, his jaw tight and his hands twitching on her thighs as he waited for her response.

    Even though it felt like molten lava had filled her womb due to how much lust she felt, Katie hesitated.  Pushing against his muscled chest, she was surprised when he moved.  “I want to...  Trust me, I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life but...  If... if I do this with you, we’ll be giving Fury exactly what he wants,” she protested, hating how hollow that sounded to her.

    “Is that the only reason you have continued to resist me, despite your body screaming for mine?” the Prince asked, quirking a brow as he seemed to border on rage and hilarity.

    Next thing she knew, both their clothes were gone; making her blush to the roots of her curly hair at being exposed to him.  Determined not to shield herself, she was a bit surprised to see his eyes hungrily taking in her body.  Deciding to return the favor, the fire inside her rose to new heights when she saw just how angry his erection looked.  The shaft was flushed red, the purple head peeking out of his taut foreskin; the slit leaking a white fluid as it seemed to bob in place.  “As you can see, I care little for him or anyone else.  I only care about us and what we obviously both need from eachother,” he husked, nipping her neck to bring her attention back to him and giving her a look that held a poignant pain.

    “Please, don’t let such a silly thing stop us from what we both want,” Loki whispered stilling and almost seeming to hold his breath.

    Biting her lip, she closed her purple eyes before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.  “You win Loki.  You have my permission to do with me as you please,” she whispered, squeaking when he responded with a bruising kiss.  When he leaned down to press himself against her body, she noticed something a bit strange.  For just the briefest of moments, it felt like something round was pressed between their stomachs.  Then the sensation was just gone, the insistent rubbing of his manhood along her slit erasing any lingering concerns she had.

    Then he was taking her slowly, breaking through her hymen and stilling as realization dawned on his handsome face.  Kat blushed slightly, reaching up to wrap her arms around him as she nuzzled into his shoulder for comfort.  Then he was moving and it was like music was being played through her blood.  Gasps of his name left her as sparks of something heavy and electric jolted through her womb every time he moved forward.  She wasn’t the only one affected, Loki moaning softly as he held her as tightly to him as he possibly could.  She both never wanted it to stop and felt she would die if it didn’t, something powerful building within her as her head lolled.  Then she was orgasming, a scream of his name escaping her as he came in her in hot strands.

    Silently thanking her birth control, the thirty year old held onto her companion tightly as she came down; as if afraid he would disappear.  The deity only made soft, soothing noises, rolling so he laid beside her instead of on top of her and wrapped his arms around her in return.  As blue returned to his eyes, she could already feel a lump forming in her throat as her heart cramped painfully.  “I... I love you Loki.  You don’t have to say anything but... I just wanted you to know this was more than sex for me,” she whispered, the dead silence that followed all the answer she needed.  Swallowing her hurt, Katie simply nestled into her housemate and went to sleep.

 

_~~~Month 6~~~_

 

    Her confession had gone ignored but the trickster seemed a bit more affectionate despite that.  As much as it smarted that he didn’t return the sentiment, she found this new behavior comforting.  For a few days, he had wanted to have sex a lot; almost seeming insatiable no matter how exhausted he was.  Once that had seemed to taper off, he became downright cuddly.  He even insisted on sleeping in the same room, his arms always around her when she woke up.  Today, she woke up to something new and she didn’t know whether to be horrified or extremely amused.

    When she got in the kitchen, she saw her ward making himself a bowl of icecream.  Not just any, ordinary bowl of icecream either but a concoction so foul that it should be labeled as a hazard.  It had started out normal enough, a couple scoops of chocolate icecream with a dollop of whipped creme on top.  Then came the pickles, potato chips, hot sauce, french fries, cheetos and a maraschino cherry to top it off.  Just looking at it made her feel ill and she quickly ran to her workshop to avoid being offered any.  Of all the time he had lived here, he had eaten fairly normal things.  To see him eating something like that made her think of her aunt when she was pregnant with twins.

    In fact, a lot of his behavior seemed like that for the months she had known him.  Still, there had to be another explanation other than him being pregnant.  After all, she didn’t know him very well.  Maybe he naturally went through things like this all the time.  There was no way he could be pregnant, he was a man.  He had proven that a lot through the past few weeks.  Then again, there were a few myths about Zeus giving birth and he wasn’t the only male God to do so.  On the other hand, if he was pregnant he would be showing by now.  Head whirling with questions, she got to work on her next project.

 

_~~~Month 7~~~_

 

    Ever since she had those strange thoughts, she had watched him more.  As they entered their seventh month together, he almost seemed to be glowing.  He had a peaceful expression most of the time now, being more affectionate on top of that.  He enjoyed kissing her cheek, nestling into her side and generally having any contact at all with her.  He was almost bordering on clingy, stopping short of following her into her workshop.  At a certain point, she had stopped going in to keep him company; honestly enjoying the alone time with the powerful being.

    There were other small behaviors that heightened her suspicions.  Sometimes, when he thought she wasn’t in the room, he would place a hand on his flat stomach and just smile.  He also seemed just a bit less graceful than usual, getting up more slowly and seeming to almost waddle.  He also seemed to be almost scared sometimes and terribly lonely, often when she had gone into the kitchen to get something.  She would only be gone a few moments, but it was enough for him to drop the mask for a few seconds.

    As much as she wanted to bring it up, she figured he was hiding it for a reason.  He had already trusted her with so much, allowing her to see him when he was vulnerable some of the time.  Still, he would have to talk about it some time.  If he was pregnant, he would have to give birth at some point and she was unsure of her ability to help.  She had read a few books about it and had a good understanding but if an emergency came up, she was unsure if she would be able to help.  Sighing as she allowed him to tug her against him on the couch, she resolved to just keep an eye on things and see how they went.

_~~~Month 8~~~_

 

    Pacing was his new thing.  Pacing and hiding.  He spent less time with her at night and more time in his room that he had been given months ago.  The strange cravings had also intensified and the mood swings were back as well.  Of all the things going on, it was the sudden lack of his presence that bothered her the most.  She had been bothered by him constantly teasing, flirting, and generally needing her attention 24/7.  Now that he was MIA most of the time, the inventor found herself missing him.

    This morning was no different, Katie waking up to an empty bed and no sign of him upstairs.  Resigned to leaving him alone, the cantankerous female made her way into the kitchen only to find a visibly distraught Loki with his upper half draped across her table.  His normally perfect hair was disheveled and hanging in his face, tears rimming his blue-green eyes as they raised to meet her.  The utter terror in them rocked her and she was taking him into her arms before she knew it.  Then she was holding him as he sobbed, soothing him as she rocked him.

    Kat didn’t ask what was wrong, having a very good idea despite the fact his stomach was as flat as ever.  She just wished he would tell her already.  He couldn’t do this alone and he was putting himself through more Hell than he needed to.  She could be there for him while he so obviously needed someone, experience the miracle of the first kick with him despite the child wasn’t hers.  One thing she wasn’t willing to allow him to do was give birth alone and, with the way he was acting, she would be in for a lot of sleepless nights when he entered his final month.

 

_~~~Month 9~~~_

 

    It would be soon, she was sure of it.  He had been nesting for weeks, only leaving his room to eat or go to the bathroom.  She had taken to sitting outside his closed door, listening for moans or signs of labor.  If that happened, Kat was determined to keep a cool head.  She had done more than enough research by now to help with a normal home birth, even if the mother was a man.  The only bad thing was, she wasn’t getting much sleep and it was beginning to wear on her health.  Something Loki picked up on even in his preoccupied state.  A fact the ever stubborn woman became aware of when she accidentally fell asleep against the wall outside his room.

    “Katie?  Have you been out here all night?” came a concerned baritone from above her.  Blinking, she looked up to realize she had passed out without being aware of it and saw concerned, aqua eyes looking down at her.  The God seemed like he very much wanted to be kneeling in front of her but something seemed to be stopping him.  His legs were spread wide and his back was bowed forward, as if he was unconsciously supporting a phantom weight.

    “Yeah,” the blonde confessed getting to her feet and grimacing as every bone in her body popped loudly.  This made the pair wince in unison, Loki awkwardly reaching for her; acting like he was fighting hard to keep his balance despite looking as normal as ever.

    “You’ve been out here for weeks...  Have you not been sleeping or eating?” murmured the concerned deity, tugging her against him.  Once again, she felt the round anomaly; only this time it was much larger and disappeared a bit slower.

    “I eat, I just don’t want to...,” she began, trailing off as she got a reluctant expression on her face.  He still hadn’t told her what she had already figured out, therefore she didn’t want to just come out and tell him she knew.  She had no idea if he would run, something she wasn’t willing to risk with him so close to giving birth.

    Unfortunately, what she did say was enough to make him frown slightly as the wheels in his head began to turn.  “Why are you so worried about me?  So worried you would miss sleep and sit on the floor outside my room?” whispered the man who had occupied her thoughts for almost the entirety of his nine month stay.  Katie could only shift guiltily, avoiding his gaze.  Then he was letting go of her, the air around him going cold as vibrant green took over his eyes.  It was then she knew that he had figured it out and he wasn’t at all happy about it.

    “You know...,” he hissed, the air shimmering around him as the glamour he had used to cover his condition faded for the briefest of moments.  Her eyes immediately went to the heavy swell of his stomach, true nervousness rising within her for this first time.

    He was pregnant, really and truly pregnant.  Not just that, but he looked about to pop.  All of a sudden she felt woozy, swaying as her vision began to go gray.  “Hey...,” came a soft whisper as her breathing sped up and it began to feel like she would faint.  Sure she had read a lot of books and made sure she understood everything she could about safety and what she would need to do during the birth but she was no doctor!  She was just some greasemonkey, far more used to building a robot than delivering children.

    “Hey!” came the voice again sound very far away despite being much closer.  A pair of hands landed on her shoulders and shook, bringing her world back into focus.

    Looking up at him, Katie saw he had placed the glamour over himself again; his stomach once again flat as a washboard.  Moving her gaze to his, she saw concern as well as the rage from earlier.  “You... you are that afraid for me?” he whispered, his voice soft and full of a disbelief that frankly hurt.

    “Of course I am.  A home birth isn’t something to take lightly.  On top of that, you’re male.  Lord only knows what kind of complications you could expect.  I needed to make sure I would be around when your labor started so I could help if you needed it,” the violet eyed femme replied, exasperation in her tone.  Had he really thought she would let him go through this alone after telling him she loved him many times?

    When the taller man only gave her a look full of confusion, she felt her rage instantly fade for pity.  Had it really been so long since anyone had really cared about his well-being?  From how he had acted during this pregnancy, this was far from his first and it made her wonder just how many times he had done this alone?  Reaching up, she cupped his face as she gave his lips a gentle kiss.  “Loki, I mean it when I say I love you.  It isn’t just some hollow line for me.  I’ve never felt this way for anyone else.  You both drive me crazy as well as make me never want to be away from you and I want to be there for you.  Even during something like this,” she whispered, reaching with a cautious hand to his disguised stomach; a bit surprised when it landed on the flat illusion.

    Loki flinched at first, then put his right hand over hers to hold it in place; a painfully hopeful expression on his handsome visage.  “This... does not disgust you?” whispered his slightly husky voice, almost too quiet to hear.  Kat gave him a heated kiss in response, letting her lust as well as deep affection for him flow through the liplock.

    “Of course not!  Its a bit strange but there’s nothing disgusting about having a baby.  Well, beyond the birth process itself.  That actually sounded kinda gross,” she assured, descending into rambling and not noticing he had entirely dropped the illusion until the baby kicked her palm.

    Time seemed to freeze, her awareness shrinking to the taut dome her hand now rested on.  Then the child kicked again and she gasped in surprise as well as delight.  Soon both her hands were on his rounded tummy, the thirty year old holding her breath until the child inside kicked and rolled.  A look of wonder came over her pale face and she smiled, jumping slightly when his hands covered hers.  Tearfilled blue-green eyes were watching her closely as a look of loss crossed over his features.  “I’ve been such a fool.  All this time, I’ve been feeling so alone when you’ve been right in front of me.  I could have been sharing all of this with you instead of trying so hard to hide it.  I’ve been so worried about the birth, wondering how you would react.  I never thought....,” he whispered, trailing off as his stomach became rock hard beneath their hands and a faint look of discomfort crossed his face.

    After a few moments, it passed; the two of them looking equally nervous as Loki let out a slow breath.  “W-was that...,” Katie whispered, her voice small and timid as she looked up at her housemate.  He only swallowed before licking his lips and nodding slowly.

    “I think so.  I’ve had braxton hicks before and that felt different,” he replied, running a hand over his stomach before taking her hand and going back into his room.

    “I’ve... done this a few times so this probably won’t take very long.  The last one only took three hours,” the God informed, closing the door before moving to his bed.

    He had stripped the mattress free of any covering, having laid a few towels over the cushioned top.  There were also several supplies that would be needed for assisting the birth and the inventor felt her stomach drop.  All her earlier fears came back in a rush and she took a deep breath to steady herself as she watched her charge begin to strip.  Seeing the coming child move under the drum tight skin of his stomach sent it home to her and she very nearly ran from the room.  It was only seeing the truly grateful expression he had that kept her in the room.  Despite how often he had done this, he obviously had longed for someone to be there with him through the horrible experience.

    As she watched, the skin tightened visibly as a contraction rolled over him.  Moaning, Loki doubled over slightly; breathing slowly as it gripped his body.  She was there in a second, taking his hand and talking him through it; even breathing with him until the wave ended.  Huffing, the trembling man sat gingerly on the edge of his bed and spread his legs; his flaccid penis dangling between his thighs as he rubbed his rock hard dome restlessly.  Katie sat next to him, offering him her hand as he tried to relax.  All too soon, another pain seemed to wash over him; the pregnant male moaning loudly as his head tilted back and his hips lifted slightly.  The hand that gripped hers squeezed tightly, almost breaking her hand.  Yet she didn’t pull away, not caring if he tore the appendage off if it helped him feel better.

    A fine sheen of sweat now dotted his pasty forehead as he breathed slowly, his thighs trembling as the latest contraction ended.  A distressed noise gusted out of him and he shifted as he struggled to keep his breathing even.  Feeling utterly helpless, the blonde continued to whisper things that meant nothing; hating how much of this was out of her hands.  “O-oh Odin,” he gasped, clutching her hand as another, hard spasm crashed over him.  Then there was a splashing noise, signaling his water breaking.  Taking in a deep breath, the laboring male got into a squat; supporting himself on the edge of the bed as he looked up at her.

    Without him having to ask, she was moving between his shuddering thighs.  With a small grimace, she trailed her fingers along his taint until they reached his anus.  The normally small opening was puffy and pulsing slightly, fluid oozing out of the opening as the child inside descended.  “Y-you’re not quite dilated,” she advised, pulling her hand away in time for another contraction to wrack his body.  Groaning, Loki nodded and breathed through the pain as his hips shifted with discomfort.  The next pain came right on top of this one, drawing a small cry from him before he managed to breathe through what must have been an incredible urge to push.

    “Ch-check n-now,” he gasped, his teeth gritted as his chest heaved.  Nodding obediently, she felt his entrance and found he was almost there.

    When she told him as such, he made a tortured sound; gripping the edge of the mattress as yet another wave engulfed him.  This time she kept her hand in place, not wanting to prolong his suffering anymore than necessary.  Then, at the same time she felt him open entirely, he began to push hard.  “A-aaaahn h-have t-to... c-coming... s-so much pressure,” gasped the birthing God, his head lolling as he barely managed to keep his breathing slow and even.

    “It’s okay, you were good anyway,” she told him, counting down the seconds he pushed until he reached twelve.

    Under her palm, she felt him spread slowly open as the baby came.  Just as he finished, she could feel just the faintest brush of hair against her skin.  Before she could tell him about his progress, the trickster was pushing with a moan that could shake the floorboards.  Slowly the top of the head came, slipping out to the forehead, nose and coming free with a pop.  With how fast this child was coming, he certainly hadn’t lied about this not being his first.  “Head’s free Loki.  Just a couple more,” she encouraged, disliking the feeling of bloody flesh in her hands but enduring it as she supported the babe.

    “I k-know,” he gasped before pushing again, the first shoulder beginning to make its appearance.

    It soon came free with a pop, soon followed by the other.  Seemingly unwilling to wait, the Asgardian pushed as hard as he could; causing the newborn to slip free with a wet sound.  Katie lifting the bloody bundle to see it was a boy, gladly giving him to his ‘mother’ when the God asked for him.  Cooing at his child, Loki cleaned the newborn with his magic; grimacing as the afterbirth slid free from him.  This, of course, caused his would-be midwife to scamper for the door; opening said entry before she was stopped by a soft call of her name.  Turning around, she saw the villain she had fallen in love with giving her a forlorn look; the afterbirth having been gotten rid of by his magic.

    Sighing, she went back to him as he lifted himself onto the bare mattress; his son held against his chest to nurse.  As she lay beside her guest, she saw he looked just like his father, black hair and blue-green eyes.  It made her wonder who the father was but decided such a question was best left unanswered.  “I love you Kat,” husked a voice from beside her, making her jolt as her heart began to flutter with hope.

    “W-what?” she asked, unsure if she had heard him right.  Chuckling he wrapped his free arm around her to pull her against his side as he nuzzled her cheek.

    “I said I love you,” he whispered, his voice soft with emotion as his lips brushed the corner of her mouth.  Wrapping her own arms around around the mischief maker, Katie began to cry happy tears as she peppered his sweaty face with kisses.

    “Mmm, maybe next time you can be the one to give birth,” he purred, making her heart stop in her chest from the implications.


End file.
